


Chaos Will Win

by theinevitableprophecy



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Antichrist, Apocalypse, Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Murder, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Witchcraft, Witches, before and after the apocalypse, satanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinevitableprophecy/pseuds/theinevitableprophecy
Summary: A young witch named Aurora Black who died almost ten years ago is brought back to life by the devil to save Michael after the witches killed him. She makes a deal with the devil that she will ensure Michael succeeds in bringing in the end times or else her soul will cease to exist.





	1. The Witch

In truth, the instant you die is painless. Once you die, there is nothing. No more pain. No more heartache. Just nothing. Betrayal is worst than death. Life is worst than death. I suppose it's where you end up for all eternity that makes it so terrifying that lets the pain seep in. Unfortunately, dying is the last memory I have and the only thing I can ever think about...when I actually remember it. In hell, you relieve your darkest nightmare for all eternity. My father was...well is my nightmare. I suppose he always will be. When I remember my death, I can escape from the lord's evil trap until he puts me back, almost like a reset button. When I remember my death, I realize that what's happening to me isn't real. It doesn't happen often but when it does I know where I am...my own personal hell. My eyes shot open and I was laying on my back in a bed. I was in my room in my family home. I heard glass break from outside the room and I sat up instantly. The sound was familiar but I couldn't tell what had broken until I heard it...until I heard his voice...

"Aurora! Aurora! Where are you, you little bitch?!" he yelled and mumbled.

It was a bottle that had broken and it was father's drunk voice that yelled for me. My heart was racing a mile a minute and I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. I quickly jumped to my feet and grabbed the picture that sat on the bedside table. I ran into my closet and closed it as I heard his footsteps growing closer. I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. Tears started rolling down my cheeks and this terrifying feeling washed over me. The picture that laid beside me was a photo of me and my mother. I tried calming down until I heard the bedroom door slam open. I put both of my hands over my nose and mouth and remained as quiet as possible. I could hear him stumbling around the room which only made me more afraid. I was shaking and hoping someone would save me.

The closet door flew open and his hand gripped around my leg. He pulled me towards him as I screamed.

"No! Let me go! No, please!" I screamed.

I scratched at the floor as he dragged me out of the closet. He turned me over on my back then wrapped his hands around my throat. He tightened his grip as my breaths drew smaller and smaller. I threw my hands up, trying to stop him, trying to let out a scream. I clawed at his arms, my fingers only brushing at his face. The tears rolling into my ears and I felt my last breath drawing close. My hands fell to the floor as I looked in his eyes trying to find a shred of sadness in his eyes but all I saw was hatred and anger...then everything went black. I'm not sure how much time went by. Time isn't something that exists for me here. I gasped as I opened my eyes and sat up. I realized what I had just experienced wasn't real.

I started to think about how I actually died, but it wasn't by the father's hand so it definitely wasn't a memory. I started to look around but I wasn't in my house or my room. It was a morgue. It was nearly pitch black. The flicking lights were the only things keeping it from complete darkness. There were whispers but I could see no one. I was on top of a metal table that was freezing cold. As I hoped down on my feet, I saw a shadow going around the corner. I quickly rushed to the door, walked out and turned around the same corner. I ran down the halls trying to catch up to the figure. I ended up at red double doors. There weren't any more hallways and no way to go except back the way I came or through the doors. I hesitated, but then just pushed them open and walked through. A white light flashed and suddenly I stood in the middle of an empty field with nothing but trees in the distance. A figure stood a few feet in front of me. It was a woman. She had her back facing me so all I could see was her long black hair and pale arms.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked.

The woman slowly turned around and my eyes widened in disbelief of what I was seeing. It was my mother.

She started to approach me and that's when I caught sight of her eyes. They glowed red, and I knew it couldn't really be her. Seeing her before me still made my heart fall to my stomach. I missed her so much. She put her hands behind her back and smirked.

"Hello Aurora," she said. 'It even has her voice!'

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" I asked. My heart began to race as she stared at me.

"I have many names my child, but we are not here to talk about me," she said as she began to slowly walk around me, "I brought you here to strike a bargain with you."

Her hand glided across my back and over my shoulder until she stood in front of me again. I was frightened but calm. This woman looked like my mother, talked like my mother...I wanted to hug her...I wanted to run from her.

"What kind of bargain?" I asked. I couldn't but help wonder what this deal was and I started to think about my life when I was alive.

I was in hell and the only one that could pull me out of my hell trap was the one who put me in it. 'Satan has taken the face of my mother and this could be a trap. Be mindful.'

"I will resurrect you. Your soul will be released, your body fully regenerated, and you will rejoin the wretched living." She stood before me, her hands held behind her back.

"What's the catch?"

"My son has been killed, by your kind...but you're not like the rest of you kind are you?" she smirked. "He is supposed to bring about eternal darkness to Earth and he has been defeated. You will return to Earth and make sure he succeeds this time. Do we have a deal?"

She put out her hand to shake mine. I look down at it and then back up at her. I wanted to shake her hand. I thought, 'What could be more satisfying than helping the antichrist take over the world? The world is full of spineless and deviant people, so they should suffer like the rest of us have.'

"Why me? I'm sure there are plenty of witches that worshipped you when they were alive, including me, so that can't be why you chose me. What then?" My voice was stern but respectful. I know who stood before me. She chuckled.

"You're right. You've always been a dedicated servant, and it just so happens that you and my son share a common enemy...Cordelia Goode. Your history with her is an unpleasant one for you and your hatred for her still burns, which makes you the perfect subject."

The name rang in my ears like bells. 'Cordelia Goode.' I thought I would never have my chance at revenge, but here it was; presented to me on a golden platter.

"I'm not as powerful as Cordelia or your son, so how can I help him win?" I wanted this but I knew Cordelia. Her power was unmatched, and it's clear she can't be defeated if she took down the antichrist.

"Don't doubt yourself, my child. Your will is more powerful than you can imagine. Besides, when you return to Earth you will be much more powerful, almost as powerful as my son."

"Will I have to come back?" I asked.

"Not if you succeed," she said. I hesitated, my hand rising slowly. I had nothing to lose, so I decided the power and reward was too great to pass up.

"Then we have a deal," I said and met her hand with mine.

She grinned and shook my hand. Suddenly her grip tightened and she pulled me close to her so our faces were just inches apart.

"But if you fail, I will devour your soul." Her other hand reached towards me and she laid her palm on my forehead.

It started as a surge of electricity shooting through me and then everything went black. I felt as though I was falling; being swallowed through a hole but I could move or scream. I could only fall. Then what felt like gravity hitting me hard in the chest made my eyes snap open as I coughed and gasped for air. Dirt started falling into my mouth and nose so I quickly began to claw at the wet and clumpy dirt until my hand had reached the surface. I shoved my way through the ground and took a deep breath of air as I surfaced. I was alive again. I looked at my hands and up my arms that were covered in dirt. I couldn't believe I was alive once again. I stood up out the hole of dirt I was in then wrapped my arms around myself. I was freezing; shivering and naked, but I didn't care.

I looked up at the night sky and I didn't realize how much I loved the sight of the stars and the moon. I heard a faint whistle and quickly started to look around. In the distance, there was a man. There was a house behind him and nothing but trees around us. I walked to him and he covered me with a blanket then ushered for me to follow him as he walked towards the house. We went inside and down a long hallway past the large staircase. He stopped and pointed to the door at the end of the hall. I walked inside and it was a large white bathroom. I closed the door and dropped the blanket to the floor. I showered and wash my hair slowly, enjoying the smell of soap and feeling the hot water on my skin.

You never appreciate little things until you don't have them anymore. Once I was done, I put on the clothes and shoes that were left on a chair by the window. I brushed and blow-dried my hair before putting on mascara and my favorite shade of red lipstick. Upon leaving the bathroom, the man handed me a notecard. It read: 1100 Westchester Place, 10 ᴀᴍ. I looked at my watch and saw it was nearly sunrise. I wanted to get to where I needed to be so I couldn't mess up. I looked at the man and he nodded at me then handed me a car key. I nodded at him, then started to walk down the hall. I raised my hand and twisted my wrist swiftly before I heard the sound of his neck breaking and his body falling to the floor.


	2. Savior

For only a split second, I felt sorry about killing that man. But honestly, I did him a favor. The world would soon be extinguished and now, he didn't have to suffer like the rest of humanity will. His death was quick. Besides, no one could know about Michael. 'How did I know his name?' The devil has rewired me. He gave me some knowledge and left me with my memories. I could also feel my powers growing as he promised. I felt strong and determined not to fail. The power felt too good to give up. I walked out the front door and closed it. I walked into the yard and put my arm and hand out towards the house.

"Ligare ianuas." I said and all the doors on the house were bound so no one except me could get inside.

I walked to the driveway and saw a bright orange corvette sitting there. I clicked the car key and both doors on the car opened up. I never drove a car like this when I was alive. My excitement was overwhelming. I got into the driver's side and pressed the button on the keys again to close the doors. I pressed the start button next to the steering wheel and the engine began to purr. It was like music to my ears. After I buckled up and put on a pair of black shades that were in the glove box, I entered the address into the car's GPS and then drove off. As it turns out, I was in a town called Carmel in California and I was headed to Los Angeles. It was going to take me about five hours to get there, and that was cutting it close. I was going to have to hurry if I was going to make it there on time. It was six minutes past six. I had a feeling if I got there after ten, it was going to be too late. As I drove through cars and raced down the expressways, I couldn't help but wonder how they defeated him and what state he would be in when I got to him. It still shocked me what had just happened to me. I died almost ten years ago and it honestly felt like it was yesterday when I did...when I was tied up and burned at the stake. The smell of my burning flesh still lingers in my memories. The thought only revved me up more and had me accelerating down the roads.

Time was catching up to me and the exit to Los Angeles was just coming up. It was half-past nine and I still had a way to go before I got to Murberry. With the way this car moved, I believed I could get there in time. It was only when I twenty minutes out, a police officer rode by me going 95 mph in a 40 and sped around so quickly, blaring his siren and lights as he pulled up behind me. I quickly waved my hand behind my head towards his car and watched as it slid sideways, crash into another car, flip over twice before hitting a tree. I grinned as I only continue to push on the gas. Moments later I drove up on Murberry Lane and I looked out at the houses to see the numbers printed on them. I finally found the house and stopped across the street in front of it. I looked over at the house on the other side and it gave me tingles, in a good way. I could feel its darkness and the souls trapped inside. I slowly reversed down the road so I wouldn't be too close but could still watch the house. I glanced at the clock and it was 9:59 a.m. Waiting made me anxious. I wasn't sure what was about to happen and that didn't sit right with me. I continued watched patiently, ready to act. A young man peered on the sidewalk in front of the house. He was a golden-haired boy with a yellow top and barefoot. It was Michael. 'He looks so...lost,' I thought. He looked like a scared young boy and I immediately wanted to jump out the car to get him. I knew I was coming in at his death, but if I interjected now, it would ruin everything. The witches had to believe he was defeated. Everyone had to think he was defeated. I continued to look at him as he started to cross the street, and out of nowhere, a truck came smashing into him. It hurt me to watch as she rolled over him twice before driving off. An older woman walked out from the house where he had come from. I watched her cradle him and it surprised me. She knew him and her golden hair resembled his. I'm unsure of what words they exchanged but then she stood and left him there. Once she was out of my sight, I drove up closer to him. Once I was closer, I parked and got out of the car, making sure there was no one around as I walked over to him.

I knelt down beside him and picked up his head off the pavement. He didn't have a pulse and he was covered in blood with both of his legs broken. I stared down at him and then closed my eyes. I pressed my lips together and gently blew into his face. The seconds passed and it felt like hours. I started to think I waited too long or maybe my powers weren't as strong as Cordelia's yet, but then I felt his head move a little in my arm and a few raspy breaths left his lips. He looked at me, groaning in pain.

  
"You're going to be okay now. Shh, my lord. I got you." I whispered. I placed my hand on his forehead.

  
"Somnum," I said and he drifted off to sleep, and then I outstretched my hand towards his legs, "ossa figere."

  
His legs snapped back into place and now I had to hurry and get him back to the house. I knew the spell and ingredients I need to heal him completely would be there. I laid his head gently back on the pavement as I stood to my feet. I waved my hand up toward the car and the doors opened up. I looked down at Michael and waved my hand up again and his body began floating in the air. I walked to the passenger side as his body floated beside me, waving my hand to the seat would go back and laid his body on it. Quickly walking over to the driver's side, I got into the car and closed the doors. I took a moment to catch my breath and to look at him. He wasn't what I was expecting. He was so beautiful...he was breathtaking. I went back to focusing on getting him back to the house. I started the car and drove off, opposite of the way I came because of the nearby accident...

We got back to the house around 4:30 p.m. and I pulled into the driveway all the way to the back. I got out the car and then walked around to the other side. Michael was still sound asleep, but I put my fingers to his neck to make sure. His pulse was slow but steady. I waved his body out of the car so he floated beside me again. After closing the doors, I walked to the front door and into the house with Michael going in first. I closed the door behind me before I headed upstairs with Michael. The house was very large but I searched for the room that contained potions and ingredients. I found a room located down the left hallway, three doors down, where the walls were lined with wooden shelves with potions and ingredients. In the corner, there was a desk with spell books on it. I noticed that most of the books were mine when I was still alive, even my grandmother's grimoire was among them. I quickly grabbed her grimoire and then drew the sigil of Baphomet in the middle of the floor with white chalk. I motioned my hand to place Michael's body in the middle of the symbol. I need to heal Michael by transferring some of my power to him. This would drain me quite a bit but I would recover quickly given the amount of power I had now. The fact that I brought him back to life proved it. I laid my shades on the desk and then grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk drawer. I walked over to him and straddled his waist, taking off his jacket and cutting his shirt up the middle from the hem to the neck. His chest was cover with lacerations and bruises; it was horrible for me to look at. I lifted him to remove his shirt fully. Leaving the circle, I placed his shirt and the grimoire on the floor. I took a wooden bowl and mixing stick, a jar of garlic, a jar of helichrysum arenarium, a jar of vinegar, a jar of pine needles and set them down on the floor.

  
"Ignis," I said and the candles around the room became lit.

  
I sat on the floor and began to put my ingredients into the bowl, taking the stick to crush and mix them up. I tore off a piece of Michael's shirt that had his blood on it. I closed my hand with the piece of wet fabric in it and focused on it burning up. It became ash in my hand and I tossed it into the bowl, mixing it with everything else.

I set the bowl down beside me and opened up my grandmother's grimoire in my lap. I had read this thing so many times when I first discovered I was a witch and what converted me to be a dark witch. It had always been an honor to serve Satan and even if it killed me, I wanted to help his son. I looked for a power transfer spell. I recall her having one. In one of the journals that she kept when she was younger, she mentions a young witch who she stole power from using this spell. The young girl performed the spell on my grandmother, or well, she was forced to. She doesn't mention if the girl died or not, but I always assumed she did. Power transfer spells aren't easy and if you don't have enough power to lose some then you're as good as dead. I found the page and laid it down beside me, keeping it open. I picked up the bowl and dipped two fingers in. I rubbed it on my forehead then I stood up and put some on Michael's. I sat back down beside the circle and put the book back on my lap. I held up my palms and then started reading the spell aloud.

  
"Autem virtutis est anima mea coram me. Et ne resurgere," I said, and then I closed my eyes, "Autem virtutis est anima mea coram me. Et ne resurgere."

  
I continued to chant and suddenly the wind picked up in the room, blowing out some of the candles, and I started to feel my body weaken a little. I opened my eyes but I didn't stop chanting. Blood slowly slid out of one of my nostrils but as I looked at Michael, I could see the cuts and bruises on his body starting to heal. He just chest began to rise and fall steadier than before. 'It's working,' I thought. Losing power was very straining and I wasn't sure how much power I needed to give him, but I was prepared to give him all of it if it meant he lived.

  
"Autem virtutis est anima mea coram me. Et ne resurgere!" I exclaimed, and instantly Michael took a huge breath and sat up.

  
I grinned and then everything got blurry and I fell over on the floor.

My eyes started to flutter open and I could see Michael sitting up against the wall reading the grimoire. I started to sit up and he suddenly came rushing over to me. He took my hands and helped me to my feet. I still felt a bit dizzy but I was slowly coming to. He held up the yellow shirt I cut off of him to my nose. I took it in my hands as I looked at him and wiped the blood from my nose. His eyes widened as the blood smeared above my lip, and then he looked me in the eyes when I finished wiping it all off.  
"How are you feeling Michael?" I asked him.

  
"Better...much better, but who are you? How do you know me?" he asked, looking a bit worried and frightened.

  
"My name is Aurora, and I'm a friend who's here to help you."

  
"Help me do what?" I placed my hand on his arm.

  
"Build a better world," I grinned and then started walking to the door, "are you hungry?"

  
He nodded ferociously and then I pointed to the hallway. He walked out in front of me and headed for the stairs. I waved my hand and the rest of the lit candles blew out before I closed the door behind me.


End file.
